Un sueño de Phoebe
by Vordigan
Summary: Max no fue el único que tuvo un sueño la noche antes de navidad. Mientras él soñaba con los tres espíritus, Phoebe estaba teniendo su propio sueño. ¿Es esto lo que ella desea en realidad? (Thundercest)
1. ¡Feliz casi Navidad!

**Miércoles 17 de diciembre del 2014.** **  
 **09:23 AM.****

Las épocas decembrinas llegaron tan rápido a Hiddenville que muchos aún no se habían dado cuenta. La mayoría de las personas esperan con ansias estas fechas durante todo el año, como la alegre Phoebe Thunderman, que ahora estaba muy concentrada en la decoración navideña de la casa. La navidad siempre había sido su época favorita, pues le encantaba pasar tiempo con su familia, ver especiales navideños por televisión, usar su ropa de invierno favorita y de vez en cuando, degustar esos bocadillos que solo pueden disfrutarse por esas fechas.

Nadie lo sabía aún, pero este año Phoebe tenía preparado algo nuevo para toda su familia.

Sin embargo, para Max Thunderman las cosas solían ser un poco diferentes. Para él la navidad era una de las fiestas más molestas. Cada año tenía que soportar los villancicos, las decoraciones en rojo y verde, la convivencia familiar, los abrazos, etc. Siendo él un futuro villano, simplemente sentía que no encajaba con las celebraciones, así que cada año trataba de arruinarle la navidad a su familia. Pero de alguna forma, sus malvados planes se veían arruinados, y toda la familia terminaba pasando una feliz navidad.

De todos ellos, Phoebe siempre era la más entusiasmada, y ahí, estando en la sala decorando el árbol de navidad, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que se detenía a ver lo bonito que le estaba quedando. Ya había colocado varias cosas por la sala, como una corona de esferas en la puerta y unos cuantos floreros con muchas esferas dentro, pero sin duda, el árbol era lo más importante y debía dedicarle el tiempo necesario. Ese grande y llamativo pino natural había permanecido en la sala desde el día anterior, luego de que Hank fuera volando hasta Metroburgo para cortarlo en uno de los bosques más frondosos de la ciudad, pues esa vegetación realmente no abunda en Hiddenville.

"Sip, necesito poner más esferas por aquí." Susurró una concentrada Phoebe, mientras veía el árbol con atención.

 **07:35 AM.**

La joven heroína programó la alarma de su MePhone M2 a las 7:00 AM, y cuando despertó fue corriendo al baño para arreglarse. Como estaba de vacaciones, no sería necesario maquillarse o usar ropa de modelo, así que optó por vestirse con un atuendo sencillo en color morado, y anudó su cabello con una trenza. Cuando bajó a la sala, Hank y Barb estaban en la cocina, preparándose para ir de compras. Seguramente todos sus hermanos aún seguían dormidos.

"¡Buenos días!" Dijo la alegre Phoebe mientras bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras.

"¡Hola! ¡Buenos días!" Respondió Barb para después de tomar su bolso de la mesa.

"Oh, ¿van a salir?" Preguntó ella curiosa.

"Sí a Cost Club, vanos comprar algunas cosas para la cena. ¿Necesitas ayuda con el árbol?" Respondió Hank, sin poder dejar de comer galletas de un tarro.

"Nah descuiden, yo me encargo de decorarlo junto con la casa. Pero... que les vaya bien." Dijo Phoebe.

Una vez que sus padres cerraron la puerta principal de la casa, Phoebe subió al ático para sacar todas las cosas navideñas, pero decidió que dejaría la parte exterior de la casa para ellos. No porque no pudiera hacerlo ella sola, pues con su telekinesis eso era pan comido, solo que le gustaba compartir esos momentos con su familia. Además, usar sus poderes para decorar todo más rápido le quitaría todo lo divertido, simplemente no sería lo mismo.

Pero ahora, teniendo en la sala todo lo que necesitaba, puso manos a la obra, y de las bolsas negras que bajó del ático, se puso a sacar las luces para empezar a cubrir el árbol con ellas, no sin antes desenredarlas, lo cual le tomó un poco más de tiempo.

 **09:40 AM.**

Rojo, azul, rosa, morado, plateado, con todas esas coloridas esferas y caramelos, el árbol ya empezaba a reflejar el espíritu navideño. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que empezó a cubrirlo con varias series de luces, pero lo que más tiempo le llevó fue colocar todo lo demás, pues siendo ella tan detallista, quería que todo se viera perfecto.

Después de colocar las últimas esferas en las ramas, no podía estar más satisfecha con su trabajo, por lo que contemplando el árbol, dejó salir una grande sonrisa y continuó con lo más importante; encender el árbol.

"¡Aw! ¡Te ves hermoso!" Dijo Phoebe con una tierna voz.

"Gracias Phoebe, tú también te ves hermosa." Se respondió ella sola con una falsa voz, simulando que el árbol le estaba hablando. No pudo contener sus risas.

Ahora cientos de brillantes luces cubrían el árbol de su antiguo hogar. Le pareció incluso más lindo que en años anteriores. Phoebe no podía comprender cómo algunos no disfrutaban esta celebración. Trató de dejar de pensar en eso y continuar con las demás cosas.

"Muy bien ¿qué tenemos por aquí...?" Dijo curiosamente mientras tomaba unas bolsas negras.

Sacó varios cojines con hombres de nieve estampados, y comenzó a colocarlos en el sofá de la sala, dándole un toque distinto a los muebles. Después tomó una de las cajas que estaban selladas con cinta adhesiva pero aún así trató de abrirla.

"¡Rayos! Creo que papá estaba exagerando con la cinta el año pasado." Dijo ella, un poco molesta.

Al no tener cerca unas tijeras o algún exacto para cortarla, se le ocurrió algo; podía usar sus poderes para remover la cinta, así que con mucho cuidado, apuntó su dedo índice y concentró su telekinesis en los bordes donde había más cinta. Visualizó que ésta se rompía hasta que un par de segundos después, movió ligeramente su dedo y finalmente la cinta se rasgó. Ahora podía abrir la caja, y repitió el mismo paso con las demás cajas.

Sacó varias guirnaldas plateadas de ahí y se acercó a las escaleras para colocarlas en el pasamanos. Poco a poco fue enrollando todas las guirnaldas, y cuando las cajas se estaban quedando vacías, le agregó algunas esferas para que resaltara más. Miró a su alrededor y realmente estaba feliz por lo bonita que se veía su casa ahora. Le encantaba decorar.

 **10:37 AM.**

En ese momento, vio que Nora y Billy venían bajando las escaleras, y al ver cómo lucía ahora la sala, se quedaron asombrados:

"Wow! Phoebe se nos adelantó." Dijo Billy, viendo a su alrededor.

"¿Hiciste todo esto tú sola?" Preguntó Nora, sin poder apartar su vista del árbol.

"Sip. ¿Les gusta?" Respondió Phoebe alegremente. Justo ahora, su sonrisa sólo podía crecer.

"¡Claro! Y no pienso perderme la expresión de Max cuando lo vea. Si es que se levanta antes de mediodía." Dijo Nora.

Justo después, la pequeña del moño rojo y verde continuó caminando junto a su hermano y se dirigieron a la puerta que daba al patio. A Phoebe le llamó la atención que sus hermanitos ya estuvieran abrigados, pues aunque era invierno, realmente no hacía tanto frío afuera, así que quiso aclarar su duda:

"Y emm... ¿por qué los abrigos? ¿Van a jugar afuera?" Les preguntó ella curiosamente.

"Algo así. Es que Billy pensó en un par de ideas para que nieve en Hiddenville, y quiere intentarlas." Explicó la pequeña.

"¿Un par de ideas?" Preguntó la confundida adolescente.

"Si... yo también me sorprendí." Dijo Nora, provocando que apareciera una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Phoebe.

Los pequeños salieron corriendo al patio y la adolescente volvió a quedarse sola en la casa. Sus papás habían ido al centro comercial, y ahora sus hermanitos acababan de salir a jugar al patio, el único que quedaba era su gemelo, Max. Y por unos minutos se quedó ahí, parada junto a las escaleras como si estuviera esperando verlo llegar de su guarida, pero no fue así. Phoebe creyó que aún debía estar dormido. Cuando volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que la sala estaba prácticamente lista, decidió que era hora de poner en práctica su plan, así que subió rápidamente a su cuarto para preparar todo.

Cuando entró ahí, buscó en su armario y sacó una pequeña canasta que colocó sobre su cama. Luego fue a su escritorio y tomó varias hojas de color amarillo, una pluma y unas tijeras. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a cortar las hojas en 5 partes iguales. Cuando tuvo la última perfectamente cortada, agarró la pluma y comenzó a escribir algo. "Barb", "Hank", "Billy", "Nora", "Phoebe" y... "Max" era lo que ahora podía leerse en los papelitos.

Siendo esta la primera navidad que pasaban en Hiddenville, ella sabía que podía ser un poco diferente a las que recordaba haber tenido en su ciudad natal, así que se le ocurrió la idea de organizar un pequeño intercambio de regalos secretos para la familia. Sólo debía esperar el momento indicado para repartir los nombres.

Dobló cada uno de los 5 papelitos y comenzó a depositarlos en la canasta, pero justo después de poner el último, escuchó un extraño sonido que provenía de su armario. Se acercó hasta ahí y lentamente abrió la puerta. Lo siguiente que vio fue una caja que se había caído de una repisa, ella no la recordaba así que se inclinó para abrirla.

"¡Rayos casi los olvido!" Pensó Phoebe en cuanto vio lo que había dentro.

Tomó la caja junto con la canasta, y salió corriendo de su habitación.

 **10:53 AM.**

Cuando regresó a la sala, puso la canastita sobre la mesa central, y con la caja en sus manos se acercó a las escaleras otra vez. Uno por uno, fue colgando los 5 calcetines navideños de la familia. Todos eran muy similares entre sí, tenían bonitos colores, brillantes lentejuelas, y cada uno tenía el nombre del dueño escrito por ellos mismos. Todos lucían igual excepto el de Max Thunderman, el suyo era un simple calcetín blanco todo sucio, y con su nombre escrito con letras rojas.

Cuando Phoebe tomó el calcetín de su gemelo para colgarlo en la escalera, se quedó sosteniéndolo con su mano derecha, y no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que usaron esos calcetines para decorar su vieja casa de Metroburgo.

 **Sábado 24 de diciembre del 2011.** **  
 **04:45 PM.****

Fue hace 3 años en Metroburgo. En aquella ocasión, Barb tuvo una idea; crear calcetines navideños y ponerlos en la chimenea, y para esto, se había tomado la mañana para ir al supermercado y comprar cierto material para que todos pudieran hacer el suyo. Pero tenían una sola condición; y era que todos debían tenerlos listos para antes de noche buena, así que todos aceptaron la condición, todos excepto Max claro.

"¿Calcetines navideños? Me rehúso a ser parte de esta boba actividad." Dijo Max levantándose del sofá y cruzando los brazos, después de escuchar la maravillosa idea que tuvo su madre.

Pero Barb le dejó muy claro que no tenía opción:

"Bueno, puedes no ser parte de esta 'boba actividad' pero adivina ¿quién lavará los platos durante la próxima semana?" Contestó Barb con una seria voz.

Así que Max se vio forzado a participar junto a ellos, sólo que decidió hacerlo a su manera, y en menos de 2 minutos ya había vuelto de su habitación con lo que Barb le había pedido en sus manos, y dejando sin palabras a su familia en cuanto vieron lo que había traído, sobre todo a Phoebe, que no pudo apartar la vista de su hermano desde que lo vio llegar a la sala.

"¿Eso...?" Preguntó Barb, un poco confundida.

"Tiene mi nombre en rojo y... ¿es un calcetín no?" Dijo él provocativamente.

"De acuerdo." Respondió Barb, un poco molesta.

Los ojos de la joven madre no podían creen lo que estaban viendo, y por mucho que quisiera negarlo, era justo lo que ella había pedido, así que Barb no tuvo más opción que colgar ese viejo calcetín en la chimenea, junto con los demás.

 **Miércoles 17 de diciembre del 2014.** **  
 **11:05 AM.****

Phoebe solo pudo sonreír después de que esos gratos recuerdos volvieran a su mente, y continuó colgando los 3 calcetines que le faltaban para terminar. Mientras ponía el último, vio que había unos cascabeles dentro de la caja, así que los tomó, colocó la caja en uno de los escalones, y una vez hecho esto, dio por finalizada su tarea de decoración.

Justo en ese momento, Max llegó a la sala e instantáneamente fijó su mirada en su hermana.

"Oh... ¡Feliz casi navidad!" Dijo Phoebe alegremente, al mismo tiempo que agitaba los cascabeles.

"¿Navidad? ¿Otra?" Respondió el joven villano, visiblemente malhumorado.

Continuará...


	2. ¡Feliz Nochebuena!

**Miércoles 24 de diciembre del 2014.**

 **05:13 PM.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel día en que Phoebe organizó el intercambio de regalos para su familia, y estaba muy feliz porque ya faltaban varias horas para que llegara la navidad. El miércoles pasado, unas cuantas horas después de que Billy mojara a Nora (cuya agua no era nada más que nieve derretida que trajo del popocatépetl), Phoebe fue al centro comercial de Hiddenville para comprar el regalo de su papá.

No fue complicado elegir su obsequio, ella sabía que Hank necesitaba una nueva billetera, pues se enteró que hace un par de semanas el Dr. Colosso le destruyó la anterior a mordidas, en un ataque de ira conejil. Phoebe estaba segura de que le encantaría su regalo. Y ahora, esa elegante billetera yacía sobre su escritorio, dentro de una caja dorada y un moño de color verde encima. Pero ese no era el único regalo que había dentro de su habitación, porque mientras estaba sentada sobre su cama, tenía en sus manos un segundo regalo, el cual aún estaba envolviendo.

"Sólo un poco más de cinta por aquí y..." Dijo en silencio Phoebe, luego de cortar más cinta adhesiva para unir el papel.

Este regalo era ni más ni menos que para su hermano, Max. Se lo había comprado el mismo día que fue al centro comercial, y lo había escondido en su armario para que nadie más lo viera, al menos no hasta mañana.

No importó que durante el intercambio de regalos no le tocara el papel con el nombre de su gemelo, Phoebe siempre acostumbraba regalarle algo en navidad. No porque tratara de llamar su atención o porque quisiera molestarlo con su espíritu navideño, sino porque siendo gemelos, era algo que muy en el fondo ella sentía que debía hacer. Y mientras pegaba con cinta adhesiva las últimas esquinas del papel, ella seguía sin poder sacar a Max de su mente.

 _"¿Por qué odiará tanto la navidad?"_ Pensó seriamente la adolescente, mientras observaba el regalo, examinándolo.

Phoebe no alcanzaba a comprender cómo es que alguien podía rechazar esta época tan bonita, y definitivamente no le gustó mucho escuchar cuando Max se alegró después de que lo llamó "Scrooge" hace una hora. A diferencia de él, ella siempre se la pasaba muy bien con sus papás y sus hermanitos cantando juntos, o viendo maratones navideños en televisión, pero cada año se repetía la misma historia y por alguna razón no podía evitar ver a Max actuando de la misma manera, y se preguntaba, por qué siempre trataba de arruinarle este día a todos, pues ya lo hacía desde que vivían en Metroburgo.

En ese entonces, ella pensaba que sólo le gustaba divertirse con sus clásicas bromas. Creyó que quizás sólo quería sentirse tan malvado como alguno de los súper villanos que tanto admiraba, pero después de oír lo que le dijo a Nora la semana pasada...

 _"¡Vas a caer Nora!"_

...se dio cuenta de que debía hacer algo, debía evitarlo de alguna forma. Entonces, después de que colocó sobre su cama esa grande caja envuelta en papel azul con pequeños truenos amarillos impresos, se encontró a ella misma ahí, en medio de la decoración navideña que había puesto en su habitación. Phoebe miró a su alrededor y una idea vino a su mente.

Max podrá seguir diciendo que odia la navidad una y otra vez, pero ella estaba casi segura de que no era así, y que en alguna parte de esa fría y ruda fachada que él insistía mostrar, se escondía un bondadoso, aunque inseguro corazón y Phoebe ansiaba conocer ese Max Thunderman. Se imaginaba cómo sería él si tan solo pudiera dejar atrás su etapa de villano.

Pero al ponerse de pié, la adolescente supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Si Max se negaba unirse al espíritu navideño, entonces ella llevaría el espíritu navideño hasta él. Y sin pensarlo dos veces fue rápidamente hasta su armario y de ahí sacó una grande caja de cartón. En ella, comenzó a guardar mucha de la decoración que había puesto desde la semana pasada en su habitación. Quitó una serie con foquitos de muchos colores, un pequeño árbol de navidad ya decorado con toda clase de adornos, una grande esfera roja, y otras cosas más.

Desde hace un par de horas, Max había salido de casa sin decir a dónde iba. Por estas fechas, normalmente él se iba por un largo tiempo cada vez que se acercaba la navidad, es por eso que Phoebe sabía que estaría fuera por unas cuantas horas, tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que había planeado.

 **05:42 PM.**

Teniendo todo lo que necesitaba, cargó la caja con ambas manos y salió de su habitación, pero no sin antes cerrar la puerta con su pie, pues ya tenía ambas manos ocupadas. Luego de bajar las escaleras, pasó por la sala y vio que Billy y Nora estaban viendo una película navideña: "El Grinch ", una de sus favoritas. Estaban tan concentrados que apenas y notaron que ella pasó frente a ellos.

"Si vas a la tienda, ¿puedes traer más palomitas Phoebe?" Le preguntó Nora, sin quitar sus ojos de la televisión.

"Creo que tengo un paquete junto a la caja de cereal, si quieren pueden prepararlas." Respondió la adolescente.

"¡Gracias Phoebe!" Dijo Billy muy contento.

"Si, gracias Phoebe. Billy, tu turno." Agregó la niña del moño.

En tan solo un parpadeo, Billy corrió a súper velocidad hasta la cocina y puso el paquete de palomitas en el microondas. Lo hizo tan rápido que Nora ni siquiera tuvo que pausar la película para que no se perdiera alguna escena, en un instante ya había vuelto a la sala, trayendo también un fuerte viento tras él.

"¡Billy no tan rápido!" Le reprochó Nora al sentir el frío viento de su velocidad.

"Lo siento." Dijo Billy, disculpándose.

Phoebe no pudo evitar reír por lo que hacían sus hermanitos conviviendo, y momentos después continuó con su misión y caminó hasta abajo, a la guarida de Max. Al llegar ahí puso la caja en el suelo para abrir la puerta y encender la luz, luego la cargó nuevamente y bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado. Fue hasta donde estaba la cama de Max y finalmente depositó ahí el contenedor de cartón. Entonces empezó a sacar algunas cosas de ahí.

 **05:55 PM.**

Su plan era claro; decorar la guarida de su gemelo con toda clase de cosas lindas. Estaba segura de que así podría lograr que Max se uniera al espíritu de la navidad. Y estando en medio de la habitación, miró a su alrededor y dio un ligero suspiro.

 _"De acuerdo, creo que empezaré con... esto."_ Pensó Phoebe, luego de analizar qué haría primero.

Justo después, tomó las luces navideñas y usando una silla, se subió para colocarlas de un extremo de la habitación al otro. Fue muy cuidadosa al hacer esto, pues como no tenía de dónde sostenerse o alguien que le ayudara, debía mantener el equilibrio para no caerse. Aunque claro, siendo ella una excelente bailarina eso no era problema para ella. Cuando terminó de instalar esos foquitos dejó la silla en su lugar y regresó a la cama para tomar otras cosas. Pero de pronto escuchó una voz detrás de ella que la sorprendió:

"Vaya, vaya... parece que tenemos una intrusa por aquí." Dijo el Dr. Colosso con un tono amenazante.

Estaba parado sobre la mesa metálica en la que Max solía hacer sus experimentos, observando su siguiente movimiento.

"Oh, hola Colosso, sólo estoy trayendo un poco del espíritu navideño a este lugar." Le comentó ella mientras sacaba un papel enrollado de la caja.

"No puedes poner esas cosas aquí, los villanos no celebran la navidad." Respondió el malvado conejito.

"Lo sé, y es terrible porque todo el mundo ama la navidad. Pero tal vez si pongo esto aquí, Max cambie de opinión." Afirmó Phoebe.

"Pues lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir que lo hagas." Respondió Colosso, retando a Phoebe.

"¿Y qué? ¿Un conejito va a detenerme?" Preguntó Phoebe sarcásticamente.

"Puedo intentar." Dijo Colosso.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de caminar a través de la mesa, Phoebe movió su mano y usó su telekinesis para lanzar al conejo dentro de su jaula, y justo después hizo un segundo movimiento cerrar la pequeña puerta con seguro.

"A Max no le gustará esto" Le advirtió Colosso, dentro de su jaula.

"Estoy segura de que le va a encantar" Dijo ella, convencida de su idea.

Habiéndose librado del molesto ex-villano, Phoebe continuó con la decoración. Desenrolló cuidadosamente el papel que tenía en sus manos, y luego fue a las escaleras para cubrir el pasamanos con él, y con esos colores rojo y blanco, parecía que era un caramelo navideño. Colocó la enorme esfera roja en su escritorio, y finalmente pudo empezar con la última decoración, el arbolito que tanto se había tardado en decorar en su cuarto la semana pasada.

Entonces, Phoebe tomó la caja otra vez y se acercó aquellas rocas artificiales que Max tenía en su guarida. Sacó el arbolito y lo acomodó en una de las rocas más lisas, pero antes de hacer otra cosa, se aseguró de que no fuera a caerse más tarde. Mientras lo hacía, Phoebe no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, era como si adornar la habitación de su hermano la hubiera puesto más feliz que cuando hizo lo mismo en la sala. Ella no se había dado cuenta aún, pero sus latidos habían aumentado un poco desde que empezó con esto.

Momentos después, conectó las luces en el enchufe más cercano y el arbolito estaba listo. Lo único que quedaba dentro de la caja eran unos regalos vacíos que servirían para adornar el pinito y que pareciera uno de tamaño real.

"¡Perfecto!" Exclamó una sonriente Phoebe, mientras veía su obra, satisfecha.

Sin nada más por hacer, tomó la caja en sus manos para después voltear con el malvado conejito para decirle:

"Y bien Colosso, ¿qué te parece?" Preguntó muy orgullosa de su misma.

"Parece como si hubiera entrado a un improvisado taller de Santa." Respondió Colosso, bromeando con eso y provocándole una reacción de molestia.

"Oh, es que me faltó algo, espera..." Dijo ella, después de notar algo extraño.

En ese instante, apuntó su dedo a uno de los extremos de las luces navideñas que colocó a lo largo de la habitación, y luego de un breve movimiento, conectó el enchufe en la pared telekinéticamente, encendiendo luces rápidamente. Entonces, volvió a encarar al ex-villano.

"¿Y ahora?" Preguntó ella emocionada.

"Improvisado taller de Santa iluminado." Dijo sarcásticamente el conejito.

"Qué gracioso. Bueno, creo que mi trabajo aquí terminó. Que disfrutes del ambiente." Respondió Phoebe caminando por las escaleras.

"¡Oye espera! ¡Al menos congélame hasta mañana para no tener que soportar esto! ¡Regresa aquí!" Gritó desesperadamente el Dr. Colosso desde su jaula.

"No te escucho. ¡Adiós!" Respondió Phoebe desde la puerta de la habitación, justo antes de cerrarla detrás de ella.

 **06:43 PM.**

Cuando Phoebe subió a la sala, notó que Billy y Nora ya no estaban ahí. Sus papás tampoco parecían estar cerca. Supuso que Hank y Barb estarían en su recámara viendo un poco de televisión antes de cenar, y que tal vez sus hermanitos estarían afuera justo ahora, tratando la idea de Billy otra vez; hacer nevar en Hiddenville con su baile de la nieve. Pensó que era muy gracioso y sonreía imaginándose a sus hermanitos bailando en el patio. Después de reír, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

Empezó a cambiar entre los canales por un buen rato, pero no podía encontrar nada que ella le gustara.

"¿Titanic? ¿Transformers? ¿Dónde están los especiales de navidad?" Se preguntó a sí misma sin parar de cambiar de canal.

Cuando llegó a los últimos canales, logró dar con una película que le encantaba y que hace mucho no veía. La película era "La Navidad de Carol", con Tori Spelling. Luego de sintonizar ese canal, dejó el control de la televisión a un lado, se abrazó a un cojín y ya estaba lista para disfrutar de la película, pues por suerte, apenas iba en las primeras escenas.

Pasó alrededor de una hora y durante los comerciales, Phoebe fue por un momento a la cocina. Trataba de conseguir algún bocadillo. Buscó en las alacenas pero no logró hallar algo que se le antojara.

"Rayos, no hay coles de Bruselas." Dijo ella en voz baja, y siguió buscando ahí.

Minutos más tarde, buscó dentro de la última alacena y encontró unos Jelly Jams sin abrir, así que los tomó de inmediato y los llevó hasta la sala. Llegó justo cuando los comerciales acababan de terminar y ahora podía comer esos deliciosos postres mientras veía todas las peripecias que pasaba "Carol" la noche antes de navidad.

 **07:15 PM.**

Sólo faltaban 10 minutos para que acabara la película, y ahora Hank, Barb, Billy y Nora estaban en la cocina, preparándose para la cena de noche buena. De repente Phoebe escuchó un ruido en la puerta, y unos segundos después vio entrar a Max. Había pasado casi toda la tarde afuera en quién sabe dónde, pero tenía terminantemente prohibido faltar a la cena familiar. Phoebe sabía lo que pasaría a continuación; tendrían la cena, Max terminaría primero que ellos y se iría rápidamente a su guarida a dormir, en un desesperado intento por brincarse las festividades.

"¡Hola Max! ¿Listo para navidad?" Le preguntó Phoebe, sonriendo.

"Deja de torturarme 'Bobi'. Sólo vine a cenar." Respondió Max un poco malhumorado.

Phoebe sonrió nuevamente ante su comentario, y continuó viendo la película. Momentos después, Barb los llamó para cenar todos juntos, así que Phoebe apagó la televisión y se unió a los demás en la cocina. Max la siguió detrás.

Todo transcurrió normalmente, todos tenían algo que comentar durante la cena. Todos excepto Max, que permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, tratando de ignorar lo que los demás decían. Phoebe estaba sentada a su lado, y a veces lo miraba en secreto. No dejaba de pensar por qué tenía que actuar así. Ella estaría feliz si solo se uniera a las festividades, si solo fuera más abierto con sus sentimientos. A veces se quedaba mirándolo por más tiempo de lo normal, y cuando Max volteaba a su izquierda para verla, rápidamente escapaba de sus ojos. Esto sucedió varias veces.

 **09:40 PM.**

Y casi como si pudiera ver el futuro, sucedió exactamente como Phoebe pensó, Max terminó su platillo antes que todos los demás, luego se puso de pié para irse a su guarida.

"Bueno creo que ya terminé. Buenas noches." Dijo Max para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la sala.

Todos le dijeron buenas noches mientras se acercaba a su tobogán. Cuando llegó ahí, oprimió el botón para abrirlo y deslizarse, pero por alguna razón cambió de opinión y decidió bajar usando las escaleras. En ese momento, Phoebe se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y se acercó al tobogán. Permaneció ahí por un momento, esperando. Los demás no entendieron qué es lo que hacía ahí, así que Barb se acercó hasta ella.

"Phoebe, ¿qué estás...?" Trató de preguntar Barb, un poco curiosa por la actitud de su hija.

"Espera mamá..." Le dijo Phoebe, ansiosa por escuchar a su hermano.

Y finalmente, unos segundos después, escuchó su puerta abrirse, y tan rápido como un trueno, Phoebe oyó la voz de su gemelo:

"¡No entres a mi guarida!" Gritó Max desde ese lugar, evidentemente molesto.

"¡Buenas noches! ¡Feliz Nochebuena!" Respondió ella muy emocionada.

Continuará...


	3. ¿Estoy soñando?

**Miércoles 24 de diciembre del 2014.** **  
 **10:31 PM.****

Los créditos del especial navideño de Rugrats Crecidos tenían pocos segundos de haber terminado, y Phoebe aún estaba sentada en el sofá. Sus papás y sus hermanos se habían ido a sus habitaciones poco después de que la cena terminara, pero ella quiso quedarse a ver la tele un rato antes de irse a dormir. Así fue como encontró el especial de uno de los programas favoritos de su infancia. Al instante recordó cuando era niña y se pasaba las tardes viendo esa caricatura junto con su hermano Max.

En ese entonces Billy y Nora todavía no habían nacido, así que aparte de sus padres, sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Definitivamente los gemelos eran muy unidos en el pasado.

Phoebe sonrió con ese recuerdo y sin más, apagó la televisión, dejó el control en el sofá y se puso de pie. Vio por unos segundos la pantalla de su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las 10, así decidió que ya era hora de dormir. Esto porque aparte de decorar la guarida de Max, también había hecho muchas otras cosas durante el día y se sentía muy cansada, así que luego de mover el interruptor con su telekinesis, las luces de la sala se apagaron, dejándola completamente a oscuras.

Entonces se dirigió hacia su habitación muy cuidadosamente, iluminando su camino con el flash de su celular. No había ningún ruido en toda la casa, y mientras caminaba por el pasillo que separaba su habitación de la de sus padres, solo alcanzaba a escuchar el ligero sonido de sus botas con cada paso que daba. Cuando por fin llegó a su cuarto, abrió la puerta lentamente y entró sin hacer ningún ruido. No quería despertar a nadie.

 **10:43 PM.**

Dentro de su habitación todo estaba incluso más oscuro que fuera de ella. Se acercó al buró que tenía al lado de su cama para encender su lámpara, y al instante avivó su habitación con una cálida luz, suficiente para prescindir del teléfono. La luz de su lámpara era muy tenue pero eso bastaba para cambiarse de ropa. Hizo a un lado su bonito look de suéter blanco con líneas negras y jeans azules, para vestirse con una cómoda pijama de suéter rojo y pantalón verde, con varios estampados de Santa Claus. Un regalo que le dio Barb el año pasado.

Estando lista y con muchísimo sueño encima, finalmente Phoebe se acostó en su cama, se cubrió con un par de sábanas y enseguida extendió su brazo para poner su celular sobre el buró y luego apagó la lámpara, dejando que la oscuridad cubriera nuevamente su habitación. Afuera ya comenzaba a hacer un poco más de frío, por lo que se abrazó a su almohada favorita buscando tener más calidez para así dormir más cómoda.

Pero apenas pasaron un par de segundos, y algo hizo que posara su vista en la ventana que tenía junto a su cama. Soltó su almohada inconscientemente, quedando maravillada con lo que vio afuera. Allá en el cielo, pudo ver una enorme luna llena.

"¡Wow! ¡Se ve hermosa!" Susurró Phoebe, mientras observaba la luna atentamente.

Se abrazó a su almohada otra vez y continuó viendo ese acontecimiento astronómico. Esa noche el cielo estaba despejado y había pocas estrellas ahí, por lo que a este punto, ver la luna entre la oscuridad resultaba más fácil. Permaneció así por varios minutos, contemplándola y sonriendo en silencio, maravillada por su magnificencia. Pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, Max volvió súbitamente a sus pensamientos.

Se preguntaba cómo era posible que aún siguiera con su etapa de súper villano. Ella siempre ha pensado que Max tiene un buen corazón y que sólo necesita que se acerquen a él para comprenderlo. Nunca creyó que él pudiera ser capaz de convertirse en un cruel súper villano. Ella siempre lo ha apoyado sin importar cuantas veces que decepcione, pero en ocasiones Phoebe tenía sus dudas, y no sabía si eso sería suficiente para él.

En frente a los demás, ella finge que le gusta pelear con él, pero jamás se atrevería a confesar que en realidad le aterra pensar, que en el futuro Max pueda convertirse en un peligroso villano al que tenga que detener. Incluso ha tenido pesadillas sobre eso, las más terribles son en las que Max se vuelve en su contra y se alía con otros villanos para combatirla a ella y a su familia. Algunas veces despertaba sobresaltada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Phoebe giró a su izquierda, y dejando de ver la luna, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese día jamás llegara. Ella estaría destrozada si en el futuro su propio gemelo la traicionara y le diera la espalda, pues ese día su peor pesadilla se estaría haciendo realidad. Pero Phoebe quiso dejar de pensar en eso, y prefirió imaginarse cómo sería si Max aceptara su vida como héroe y se uniera a ella para luchar contra el crimen. Sin duda alguna, nada la haría más feliz que pelear a su lado, los dos con sus propias capas y con sus poderes completamente desarrollados. Casi podía verlo.

Y mientras abrazaba más fuerte su almohada, con esa pequeña ilusión reproduciéndose en su mente, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras pensaba:

 _"Si tan solo fueras diferente..."_

Y entonces, cerró sus ojos lentamente, cayendo al fin en un profundo sueño. Segundos después, una estrella fugaz se alcanza a ver a través de su ventana, hasta que se pierde en el cielo.

 **Jueves 25 de diciembre del 2014** **  
 **07:15 AM****

Por la mañana, Phoebe aún dormía plácidamente en su cuarto. Lucía tan tranquila que incluso parecía que aún conservaba un rastro de esa sonrisa con la que se durmió la noche anterior. Pero de pronto, su sueño se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó unos ruidos a lo lejos. Tardó un poco en despertar completamente y darse cuenta de que tales sonidos eran reales y no parte de un sueño, así que cuando se sentó en la cama, puso más atención y alcanzó a escuchar lo que parecían ser cascabeles navideños.

Se levantó de su cama muy rápido, se puso sus botas verdes y salió de su habitación para ver de dónde provenían esos cascabeles. Al salir de ahí, se encontró con Hank y Barb saliendo de su recámara. Supuso que ese ruido también los había despertado, pero a diferencia de ella, sus padres no se veían preocupados ni extrañados por lo que ocurría. De hecho iban muy contentos.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién hace tanto ruido?" Le preguntó a Barb, sin saber lo que pasaba.

"¿Tú quién crees?" Respondió ella sonriendo.

"Vamos Phoebe, corre." Agregó Hank, tomando a Barb de la mano.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el pasillo dejando a Phoebe sola, con una rara expresión. Poco después, Billy y Nora salieron de su habitación para alcanzarlos. Notó que iban igual de felices que sus papás, y solo alcanzó a escuchar a Billy diciéndole a lo lejos:

"¡Corre Phoebe, te perderás el budín de higo!"

"¿Budín de higo? Yo no hice budín de higo." Pensó Phoebe, un poco confundida.

Entonces siguió caminando hasta que por fin llegó a las escaleras. Y mientras las bajaba, se quedó impactada con lo que vio ahí.

"¡Despierten dormilones, es navidad!" Exclamó Max muy entusiasmado, para después empezar a abrazar a Billy y Nora.

Max Thunderman estaba junto al árbol de navidad, vestido con un traje verde y agitando unos cascabeles tan fuerte como podía.

"¡Feliz navidad mi hermosa familia!" Les dijo a todos sin dejar de sonreir.

Después hizo a un lado los cascabeles para tomar un plato con algo encima.

"¿Quién creen que hizo, budín de higo?" Les preguntó, luego de probarlo con su dedo.

"¡Yo quiero budín!" Dijo Billy, casi gritando de emoción.

Todos estaban ya en la sala, esperando a Phoebe, quien después de bajar las escaleras, cruzó su mirada con la de Max, y su expresión no podía reflejar más que confusión, después de ver lo que tenía frente a ella, sobre todo cuando Max le sonrió y extendió sus brazos diciéndole:

"¡Feliz navidad Pheebs!"

Ella seguía muy confundida, no entendía por qué Max actuaba así. No estaba segura de si debía acercarse y abrazarlo o mantenerse su distancia, pues realmente pensaba que estaba tramando una broma. Dudó sólo por unos segundos, que a ella le parecieron interminables. Pero entonces Max puso atención en su rostro y le preguntó:

"¿Qué pasa Phoebe? ¿No hay abrazo para tu gemelo?"

Luego de escuchar su pregunta, Phoebe se acercó a él lentamente y le dio un abrazo. Pero estando con él así, Phoebe sintió algo desconocido. No recordaba la última vez en que estuvo así de cerca de Max, con sus brazos rodeando su cuello. Normalmente después de abrazarlo, él la apartaría de él, le estiraría el cabello de forma molesta o le jugaría alguna broma cruel, pero no esta vez. Esta vez fue un cálido abrazo entre gemelos.

Phoebe no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extraña mientras lo abrazaba, pero al sentir sus brazos rodeando su cintura, poco a poco su preocupación se fue desvaneciendo y comenzó a sentirse más cómoda con él. Sin embargo, el fuerte ritmo que había tomado su corazón desde el minuto en que se acercó a Max, no había disminuido ni un poco.

"Feliz navidad Max." Le dijo Phoebe, muy contenta.

Ella no supo cuánto tiempo duró su abrazo, pero cuando al fin se separaron, algo dentro de ella la hizo preguntarse si lo que estaba viendo no era más que una broma muy bien planeada por él. Era imposible que él se levantara tan temprano solo para preparar budín de higo, decirle feliz navidad a toda la familia, o incluso abrazarla sin que Barb se lo pidiera antes.

"¿Qué están esperando? ¡Abran sus regalos!" Les dijo Max, mientras tomaba varias cajas del árbol navideño para entregárselas a cada uno.

Phoebe seguía en shock, hace una semana él le había dicho que se resistiría a la navidad mientras viviera, y ahora estaba frente a ellos repartiendo regalos, vestido como duende de Santa Claus, y la parte más rara es ella parecía ser la única en notar que había algo raro con Max, los demás actuaban como si no pasara nada.

Todos se pusieron a abrir los regalos con gran emoción, mientras Phoebe se quedó con el suyo sobre sus piernas. Sus ojos apenas podían creer lo que presenciaban, y por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Él no se dio cuenta de esto porque estaba muy concentrado viendo los regalos de la familia. Barb no podía estar más feliz con la bufanda azul que recibió de Nora, a Hank le encantó la billetera que Phoebe le dio, Billy no dejó de sonreír al ver el videojuego que se auto regaló y Max dibujó una grande sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio que Barb le regaló un gorro de color negro.

"Gracias mamá." Le dijo Max a Barb en cuanto vio su regalo.

"Oh, por nada cariño." Le respondió ella.

Todo este tiempo, Phoebe estuvo viendo las reacciones de Max cada vez que abrían un regalo y no podía creerlo. Pero luego de ver lo feliz que se puso al abrir su obsequio, fue lo que más la sorprendió. Se asombró tanto que ya no pudo ocultar todas las dudas que cruzaban por su mente, y su cara la estaba traicionando. De repente escuchó la voz de su gemelo, sacándola de sus pensamientos:

"Phoebe, ¿por qué no abres tu regalo? ¿Te sientes bien?" Le preguntó Max acercándose a ella, para después poner su mano derecha en su frente, temiendo que pudiera tener fiebre.

El solo contacto de su mano con su rostro hizo que su corazón se acelerara como hace unos momentos. Max nunca mostró tal preocupación antes, y eso la puso incluso más nerviosa.

"Si... si estoy bien..." Respondió ella, tratando de concentrarse en lo que decía.

Enseguida, Phoebe procedió a abrir su regalo, y una vez que expuso el interior de esa bonita caja plateada, sacó unas zapatillas de ballet, el obsequio de papá. Esto la puso muy feliz porque luego de un año completo de prácticas en su clase de ballet, ya necesitaba unas nuevas. Sin duda les daría un buen uso.

La única que faltaba era Nora, así que después de que Phoebe le agradeció a Hank por su regalo, ella se puso a abrir el suyo. Temiendo lo peor, Phoebe observó a su hermanita un poco preocupada, pues no olvidaba la amenaza que le había hecho Max hace una semana. Pero su preocupación desapareció cuando vio el contenido de esa bonita caja navideña. La pequeña sacó un cojín con forma de moño.

"¡Gracias Max!" Exclamó la pequeña, justo antes de correr para abrazar a su hermano.

"Por nada Nora. Ahora, ¿por qué no salimos al patio para hacer hombres de nieve?" Dijo Max, muy entusiasmado.

"¿Hombres de nieve? Pero si no hay..." Trató de decir Nora.

Entonces todos voltearon inmediatamente a la puerta de al lado y vieron que afuera estaba nevando, cosa que los tomó por sorpresa, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se pusieron de pie y salieron corriendo al patio para jugar en la nieve juntos. Salieron todos excepto los gemelos.

" _¿Estoy soñando?_ " Pensó Phoebe, mientras veía a su familia jugando en el patio.

Esa sería la única explicación, pero al ver lo felices que estaban todos, Phoebe dejó atrás sus dudas y preocupaciones y trató de no pensar en eso. Aún no sabía la razón del repentino cambio de Max. No tenía idea si todo era parte de un milagro navideño y Max finalmente había decidido mostrar ese buen corazón que ella siempre supo que tenía, o si en realidad todo se trataba de un sueño. Y de hecho ya no le importaba; a ella le encantaba este nuevo Max Thunderman.

En eso pensaba cuando de pronto alguien tomó su mano, y al instante la hizo sentir como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

"¿Vienes Pheebs?" Le preguntó Max mientras le regalaba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"Si." Respondió ella, sonrojándose un poco por la repentina acción de su hermano.

Momentos después todos se encontraban en el patio, jugando juntos con la nieve como si no hubiera un mañana. Hicieron de todo, construyeron dos enormes hombres de nieve con ayuda de Hank y Barb, los niños formaron angelitos de nieve en el suelo, e incluso organizaron una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve, con telekinesis y todo, pero que terminó con un par de gnomos de jardín rotos en el patio de la señora Wong.

"No se preocupe señora Wong yo se los pago." Le aseguró Max, desde el muro de su patio.

Phoebe estaba anonadada con las palabras de su hermano, incluso se pellizcó el brazo un par de veces, sólo para ver si estaba soñando, pero todo parecía ser real. Sin duda alguna podía acostumbrarse a esto.

Continuará...


	4. Regalo de gemelos

**Jueves 25 de diciembre del 2014.**  
 **06:38 PM.**

Era una tarde fresca y tranquila en los suburbios. La nieve que Max le obsequió a su familia usando la máquina que construyó para congelar el agua potable, aún seguía allá afuera cubriendo toda la ciudad, sin importar lo que habían dicho antes en las noticias. Nadie podría decir que en la casa de la familia Thunderman no habían tenido una buena navidad. Ese día salió mucho mejor de lo que Phoebe esperaba, a pesar de que la noche anterior creyó tener un sueño en el que Max trataba de robarse todos los obsequios y adornos navideños de la casa. Pero ahora estaba segura de que él nunca haría algo así.

Phoebe trató de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron una navidad tan feliz juntos todos juntos, pero no pudo. Cuando vio con sus propios ojos a su hermano vestido como un duende de Santa sonriendo y conviviendo con toda la familia, apenas podía creerlo. Incluso le dio un lindo regalo a Nora y horneó budín de higo para todos. Parecía una persona completamente diferente.

Sin duda, Phoebe seguía muy sorprendida con el "nuevo Max Thunderman", hace varias horas decidió dejar de pensar qué le dio por actuar así, y prefirió enfocarse en disfrutar el día junto a su familia. Ni siquiera le interesaba pensar si el cambio que tenía su hermano era solo temporal por las fiestas, o si en realidad había decidido cambiar su vida. De una forma u otra, ver a Max tan amable y cariñoso con la familia la hacía sentir muy feliz. Era algo que ella anhelaba desde hace varios años.

Ahora toda la familia se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina, jugando Monopoly. Ya llevaban casi 4 horas desde que pusieron el tablero y ninguno parecía aburrirse aún, en especial Max, pues para sorpresa de Phoebe, ahora era él quien tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar, algo raro para ella porque muchas veces, ella solía ganar en ese juego. Pero en menos de dos horas, Max había comprado casi todas las propiedades del juego, y el dinero de su cuenta bancaria estaba por las nubes. Normalmente él no jugaba con ellos, decía que no era bueno pero ahora parecía todo un experto. Además, Phoebe tuvo la impresión de que estaba conteniendo su habilidad. Nuevamente, nadie creyó que esto fuera extraño.

"Max deja de torturarnos. Puedes comprar las propiedades que quedan y ganar el juego." Le dijo Billy, un poco desilusionado.

"Claro que no Billy, todo puede pasar. Si Phoebe saca un doble 6 podría comprar las que quedan y las cosas podrían cambiar. Esto aún no se acaba." Respondió Max, analizando todo el tablero.

"Solo vigilen que ThunderGirl no use su telekinesis para mover los dados." Dijo Nora sin perder de vista a Phoebe, luego de que tomara los dados para lanzarlos.

"¡Nora! Phoebe nunca haría eso." Aseguró Max, y justo después volteó a verla y con una leve sonrisa, le dijo: "¿Verdad gemelita?", haciendo que se pusiera algo nerviosa y bajara la mirada.

"No... no, claro que no." Respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero tratando de huir de su mirada.

 **7:05 PM**

El juego duró alrededor de 1 hora más, y como todos ya lo presentían, el ganador no fue otro más que Max. Luego de que Barb, Hank, Nora y Billy cayeran en bancarrota, Phoebe logró recuperar algo de dinero y permaneció un poco más, pero no pudo vencer al imperio financiero que ya había formado Max con sus propiedades. Al final ella también perdió.

"Bueno parece que Max ganó. Muy bien hijo, gracias por tenernos más piedad esta vez." Lo felicitó Hank, mientras guardaba en la caja el tablero y las demás piezas.

"Sí, me encanta jugar con la familia y bueno... ¿qué puedo decir? si el Monopoly fuera la vida real posiblemente ya sería el hombre más rico del mundo, y tal vez Trump sería mi mayordomo." Les dijo él en tono de broma, levantándose de la silla.

"Si fueras el hombre más rico, tal vez ya habrías planeado algo para conquistar el mundo ¿no?" Dijo Phoebe mirándolo, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

"¿Conquistar el mundo? ¿Pues quién crees que soy Pheebs? ¿Un villano o algo así?" Le preguntó él sarcásticamente, y después se dio la vuelta para tomar una manzana de la cesta y darle una mordida.

Phoebe no encontró las palabras adecuadas, pues su respuesta no sonó como algo que él diría. Una cosa era cambiar de rumbo sabiendo que estaba equivocado, pero otra cosa era comportarse como si nunca hubiera querido ser malvado. La confusión en su rostro se hizo evidente, pues desde hace un par de años él se la pasó diciendo que quería convertirse en el mejor súper villano de todos los tiempos, pero ahora parecía no importarle en lo absoluto. Ella no se dio cuenta cuando Max y sus hermanitos salieron de la cocina, pues se quedó pensando profundamente por varios segundos, hasta que la voz de Barb la devolvió a la realidad:

"Phoebe en lo que yo preparo la cena, ¿podrías ir al buzón y traer la correspondencia?" Dijo Barb, mientras preparaba todo lo necesario para la cena navideña.

"Emm... sí, claro." Contestó ella, con cierta dificultad.

Enseguida, Phoebe se dirigió a la entrada y cruzó la puerta. Caminó a través el patio hasta encontrarse al frente de la casa. Una vez ahí sacó varias cartas del buzón, miró algunas de ellas pero como aún seguía nevando, se apresuró en volver a la casa. Cuando entró a la sala Hank estaba ahí viendo la televisión y Barb seguía concentrada en la cena. Supuso que sus hermanos se habían ido a su habitación, así que se acercó a su papá y separando una de las cartas, le dijo:

"Papá mira, la tía Maggie nos envió una carta. Apuesto que tiene buenas noticias sobre mi clon y el de Colosso."

"Grandioso hija, ¿puedo ver la carta?" Preguntó Hank sin moverse de su sillón favorito.

Phoebe le entregó la carta en sus manos, y después colocó el resto de la correspondencia en la mesa central de la sala. Pero el hecho de recordar a su clon gracias a la carta de la tía Maggie, hizo que pensara nuevamente en Max, y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las 7 y aún no le daba su regalo de navidad, aquel que ocultó en su armario el día anterior. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación para tomarlo y dárselo personalmente.

En un par de minutos, ya estaba saliendo de su cuarto con la caja en sus manos, y apresuró su paso para bajar las escaleras. Estaba ansiosa por ver la expresión de su gemelo tan pronto abriera el obsequio.

 **7:18 PM**

Cuando llegó a la sala, Phoebe pasó cerca de la cocina y fue imposible que Barb no viera el regalo que estaba cargando, y no pudo ocultar su curiosidad:

"¿Es su regalo de gemelos?" Preguntó Barb mientras veía sonriente a su hija.

Phoebe siempre acostumbraba llamar "regalo de gemelos" al obsequio que le daba a Max en cada navidad, aún cuando no le diera nada a ella, no le importaba. Aunque todos los años, ella seguía en secreto con la esperanza de que su auténtica muestra de cariño fuera recíproca, algún día.

"Sí, espero que le guste." Dijo Phoebe, bajando la mirada.

"Le va a encantar cariño, y estoy segura de que a ti te encantará el suyo. En serio, juro que a veces parece que se leen la mente." Respondió ella, dándose la vuelta para revisar el horno.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de su madre, Phoebe supo qué decir, no entendió a qué se refería cuando dijo lo de 'leerse la mente'. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que Max nunca le obsequiaba nada, pero estaba de humor para hablar sobre los hirientes detalles, y sólo trató de saber una cosa más:

"¿Max está en su guarida?" Preguntó la adolescente.

"Pues... sí, dijo que estaría ahí pero... ¿Guarida? ¿Acaso tu hermano se convirtió en un villano o algo así?" Dijo Barb, casi riéndose por lo que Phoebe insinuó.

De pronto, Phoebe se dio cuenta de que cada vez que hablaba o decía algo relacionado con Max, notaba ciertas incongruencias. No estaba segura por qué de pronto todos parecían haber olvidado sus intenciones. Pero al igual que como lo hizo en la mañana, trató de ignorar lo que pasaba y simplemente oprimió el botón que abría la compuerta del tobogán. Una vez abierta, se lanzó abajo mientras sostenía el regalo de Max entre sus manos.

 **7:20 PM**

Luego de deslizarse, al fin llegó a la guarida y aterrizó en la cama de Max, pero se lanzó tan fuerte que no controló su caída y rodó un par de veces hasta que caerse. Sin embargo no llegó a tocar el suelo, porque al instante alguien detuvo su caída. Max estaba cerca de la cama, y al ver que su hermana estaba en peligro, reaccionó justo a tiempo y se apresuró para atraparla. Ahora estaba en sus brazos sana y salva.

"¿Phoebe estás bien?" Le preguntó Max, muy preocupado.

"Si... si estoy bien. Gracias." Respondió ella, sin dejar de mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Por un segundo casi olvidó por qué había bajado ahí, y cuando por fin pudo moverse trató de bajarse nerviosamente de su regazo. Max entendió lo que trataba de hacer y la bajó inmediatamente. De pronto Phoebe tuvo un extraño sentimiento pero trató de ignorarlo y concentrarse en lo que tenía que decirle.

"Yo... vine para darte tu regalo." Dijo ella, tratando de deshacerse de sus nervios.

Pero luego de ver sus manos, Phoebe se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el regalo, pues luego de caer éste había rodado por el suelo, quedando a la mitad de la habitación. Cuando lo ubicó cerca de las rocas artificiales, caminó hasta ahí y recogió la caja para después entregársela a Max en sus manos.

"Feliz navidad Max, yo... debí soltarlo cuando me caí, perdón." Le explicó, un poco apenada.

"Gracias Pheebs... y no te preocupes, estás bien y es lo que importa." Dijo él, haciendo que el corazón de Phoebe diera un vuelco en cuanto escuchó lo último que dijo. Esta preocupación era completamente nueva en él.

Entonces Max empezó a abrir su obsequio, sin poder dejar de sonreír mientras lo hacía. Retiró el moño de color rojo y desprendió la cinta adhesiva para quitar el papel de regalo. Cuando abrió la caja, su sonrisa se duplicó al ver lo que había ahí. Dentro había una chamarra de cuero negra.

"¡Wow! ¡Está increíble Pheebs! Me encanta." Dijo él muy emocionado.

"Me alegra que te guste. Pero póntela." Le sugirió la chica mientras le ayudaba a sostener la caja.

Max tenía la chamarra entre sus manos y la vio cuidadosamente antes de desdoblarla. En pocos segundos, ya traía puesta su nueva chamarra y no podía estar más contento con ella, pues era su talla exacta.

"Max te ves muy... bien." Le dijo Phoebe, sin estar muy segura de las palabras que pronunciaba.

Por un breve segundo estuvo a punto de decirle "te ves muy guapo" pero reaccionó justo a tiempo para decir otra cosa. Phoebe no entendía por qué de pronto se ponía tan nerviosa estando en presencia de Max. Ya había experimentado esto antes, pero no como ahora.

"Gracias Pheebs. Y emm... supongo que es mi turno." Dijo él, y justo después se acercó a su escritorio y de ahí saco una elegante caja de color negro con un moño gris. Se la entregó a su hermana mientras le decía con una sonrisa: "Feliz navidad Phoebe."

Ella vio detenidamente la cajita que le acababa de dar, y por alguna razón no dudó de su gentileza. Una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ella no esperaba que Max le diera un regalo en navidad. Normalmente no lo hacía pero éste día él parecía tan diferente. Era como si al fin se mostrara el Max Thunderman que ella siempre quiso ver. Y cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él, le dijo:

"¡Vamos, ábrelo!" Le dijo Max, muy entusiasmado.

Entonces, Phoebe retiró la tapa de la cajita y lo que vio dentro la dejó sin palabras. Dentro había un collar que tenía un pequeño dije de oro con 6 letras que formaban "PHOEBE". La joven heroína seguía sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra, y solo pudo hacer que creciera su sonrisa al ver el bonito regalo que él le daba.

"¡Muchas gracias Max! ¡Es perfecto!" Le dijo ella cuando al fin pudo hablar.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado." Contestó Max muy feliz, luego de ver su reacción.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta pero luego de eso, ambos permanecieron viéndose por varios segundos. Era casi como si esperaran a que alguno de los dos hiciera algo. De pronto, Phoebe rompió el silencio:

"¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?" Le preguntó muy emocionada mientras le daba el collar.

"Claro Pheebs." Respondió Max, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el collar de sus manos.

Justo después, Phoebe se dio vuelta, tomó su cabello con ambas manos y lo posó sobre su hombro izquierdo para ayudarle a facilitar su tarea. Max pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello para abrochar el collar, pero mientras lo hacía Phoebe sintió que su piel se erizaba con el solo contacto de sus manos en su cuello. Sentía que Max estaba extrañamente cerca de ella y eso la confundió todavía más. Sobre todo cuando creyó sentir su respiración rozar ligeramente su piel.

"Listo." Dijo Max, luego de abrochar el collar.

Phoebe se dio la vuelta pero como Max no se movió de donde estaba, quedaron cara a cara, a pocos centímetros de distancia, cosa que puso muy nerviosa a Phoebe y rápidamente dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él.

"Y emm... ¿Cómo se me ve?" Preguntó Phoebe, con una leve sonrisa.

"Pues como dijiste, perfecto." Respondió él, sin dejar de verla directo a los ojos.

Pero sin darse cuenta, Phoebe se sonrojó luego de escuchar lo que dijo, pero sin importar lo mucho que lo intentó, esta vez ya no pudo huir de su sus ojos. Ambos permanecieron ahí, mirándose el uno al otro, como si hubiera una extraña fuerza que los llamara y los mantuviera cerca uno del otro, y casi sin poder moverse. Fue en ese preciso momento, que escucharon a alguien detrás que estaba llamándolos:

"Max, Phoebe... la cena está lista." Dijo Barb mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

Continuará...


	5. Tal vez en otra vida

**Jueves 25 de diciembre del 2014**  
 **7:34 PM**

Después de que escucharon la voz de su madre acercándose, instintivamente se separaron tan rápido como pudieron y cuando Barb entró a la habitación para avisarles sobre la cena, los gemelos ya estaban como a un metro de distancia entre sí, fingiendo que veían las cajas de sus regalos muy curiosamente. En pocos segundos, se formó una extraña tensión en la habitación, tensión que Barb parecía no percibir aún.

"Veo que ya se entregaron su regalo de gemelos, ¿no?" Dijo Barb mientras los veía recargada en el marco de la puerta. Se alegró tanto por ellos que enseguida expresó con mucho entusiasmo: "¡Hay, mis bellos gemelitos! ¡Me encanta verlos tan unidos!"

Dicho esto, la alegre mujer se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso para terminar de servir la cena. Justo después de salir de ahí, el inocente comentario de su madre provocó en Max y Phoebe una leve risa involuntaria, pues a veces les apenaba un poco que ella siguiera hablándoles como si fueran bebés, considerando que ya tenían 16 años. Pero no les molestaba tanto.

En ese instante, pudieron escuchar a Barb diciendo a lo lejos:

"¡No se tarden mucho o se enfriará la cena!" Gritó Barb desde el pasillo.

"¡Ya vamos mamá!" Le respondió Max elevando la voz.

La tensión entre ellos parecía haber disminuido, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a verse el uno al otro, justo como hace unos momentos, y peor aún, sin decirse una sola palabra.

En momentos así, Max ya habría hecho algún comentario bobo, o simplemente la ignoraría y se iría a la cocina para cenar, pero no esta vez. Los nervios de Phoebe comenzaron a crecer, y ver directamente los ojos café oscuro de su gemelo a menos de un metro de distancia, no ayudaba en nada, pues casi podía ver su propio reflejo en ellos.

Ella se encontraba ya un poco exaltada y no entendía como él parecía tan calmado, pues incluso le sonrió mientras se miraban fijamente. Pronto volvió a pensar que algo raro debía pasar con él. Sin importar lo mucho que hubiera cambiado, no había forma de que él fuera tan amable con ella, o al menos no desde que eran niños. Todas estas cosas volaban por su mente hasta de pronto, él rompió el silencio:

"Será mejor que vayamos a cenar. Podemos hablar de esto más tarde Pheebs." Afirmó Max, sonriendo al final, como pocas veces lo había hecho. Pero la forma tan especial en que la miró en seguida, fue lo que la dejó casi sin aliento.

"S... sí... claro." Trató de responder ella con cierta dificultad.

Acto seguido, ambos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para salir de su habitación, pero mientras Phoebe subía no pudo evitar ver con detenimiento la guarida. Dado los confusos momentos que pasó desde que llegó ahí abajo, no se había percatado de que ahora parecía haber más decoraciones navideñas ahí, muchas más que las que había traído el día anterior. Supuso que él había instalado lo demás gracias a su repentino espíritu navideño, así que le restó importancia y continuó subiendo junto a él.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir, Phoebe se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba, o mejor dicho alguien, y por más que volteó a ver a todas partes, no pudo encontrar al mejor amigo de Max:

"¿Dónde está Colosso?" Pensó ella, luego se detuvo justo detrás de Max.

Él ya empezaba a abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de que diera un paso fuera de ahí, volteó con ella y se hizo a un lado para dejarla salir primero, indicándole el camino con su brazo extendido.

"Las damas primero." Dijo él sin dejar de mirar sus ojos color chocolate.

"Emm... gracias." Le respondió la adolescente, sorprendida por su amable gesto.

Nunca, ni si quiera cuando eran niños había visto a Max tan atento con ella, ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginó que él podía hacer tal cosa. Sin darse cuenta, su gentileza pronto hizo que se sintiera como una chica de esas películas románticas que a ella le encantaba ver los fines de semana. Pero más que nada, la hizo sentir especial.

"Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto." Pensó Phoebe mientras caminaba fuera de la guarida, muy sonriente.

 **7:38 PM**

Caminaron juntos hasta la sala y desde ahí vieron que ya estaban todos en la mesa, mientras Barb terminaba de servir la cena, así que se apresuraron para llegar ahí. Pasaron al lado de la estatuilla con la que ocultaban la foto familiar de las visitas, y por alguna razón Phoebe miró hacia donde estaba, y lo que vio ahí llamó su atención al instante.

La foto parecía ser una versión más actualizada, y aunque era casi igual a la anterior, lo único diferente en esta es que ahora ella y su gemelo portaban su propia capa de la Liga de Héroes, al igual que sus padres. Todos estaban sonriendo a la cámara, incluso Max. Por mucho que lo pensó no pudo encontrar ninguna explicación, así que decidió preguntarle a alguien que seguro estaría tan confundido como ella; a Max.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero como ya todos estaban listos para cenar, llegó a la conclusión de que debía esperar.

 **8:02 PM**

En la mesa solo quedaban dos lugares vacíos, así que Max y Phoebe se sentaron ahí, juntos. A ella no le molestaba estar cerca de su gemelo, de hecho se sentía muy cómoda a su lado pues con frecuencia tomaban lugares separados en la mesa, pero esta vez, al fin sentía que se llevaban tan bien como cuando eran niños.

Durante la cena, todos se veían tan felices compartiendo este momento con la familia, y por un momento Phoebe se olvidó completamente de los extraños detalles que había visto en la foto familiar. A todos les encantó el pavo que cocinó Barb, era pre-cocido pero eso no evitó que Hank se sirviera unas 3 veces más.

"Bueno, no es como mi albonpavopatopizza, pero funciona." Dijo Hank luego de hacer una pequeña pausa para seguir comiendo.

Todos rieron un poco luego de escuchar su gracioso comentario, pero cuando Max extendió su brazo para llenar su vaso con agua, sin querer rozó ligeramente su mano con la de Phoebe, haciendo que dejara de reír instantáneamente y se le erizara un poco la piel, aún con el bonito suéter blanco que tenía puesto.

Gracias a ese fortuito contacto con su gemelo, Phoebe recordó lo que quería preguntarle acerca de la foto familiar, así que en un intento por terminar la cena, comenzó a comer un poco más rápido. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de esto, excepto Max que la veía de reojo sin saber qué decir.

 **8:14 PM**

Poco después los intentos de Phoebe dieron frutos, pues ahora su plato estaba completamente vacío. Al fin podía averiguar lo que pasó con la vieja fotografía, así que sin más por hacer, se puso de pie.

"Gracias mamá. Todo estaba delicioso." Le dijo Phoebe mientras levantaba su plato de la mesa.

"Si, delicioso como siempre." Max concuerda repentinamente, y luego se puso de pie e hizo lo mismo que su hermana.

"Gracias Max, Phoebe." Dijo Barb, muy complacida con los comentarios de sus hijos.

Phoebe volteó rápidamente hacia él, y en el segundo en que sus ojos se cruzaron, él le dio una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió dulcemente. Nadie se percató de esto. En seguida, la adolescente se dirigió hasta el lavaplatos.

"Que coincidencia, ¿no Pheebs? terminamos de comer al mismo tiempo como cuando éramos niños." Le dijo a su hermana mientras ponían las cosas en el lavaplatos.

"Si emm... bueno... Max quería hablar contigo, es algo importante." Le dijo con un serio tono de voz, mientras caminaban por la sala juntos.

"Qué curioso, yo también pero... tú primero." Respondió él.

"Okay. ¿Sabes qué pasó con la...?" Trató de decir Phoebe pero no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque de pronto un extraño sonido salió de su boca.

*hip*

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Max.

"No, escucha... *hip*"Intentó decir Phoebe, pero nuevamente sucedió.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Max, riéndose involuntariamente.

"No Max, ¡en serio! *hip*" Le respondió un poco molesta.

"Oh... Hazlo otra vez, eso sonó lindo. Otra, otra." Le dijo Max, tratando de molestarla.

"¡Eres un... *hip* ...tonto Max!" Trató de decir con dificultad. No podía detenerse.

Desafortunadamente para ella, el haber comido más rápido durante la cena le causó hipo, y ahora se le dificultaba hablar con Max Por su parte, él bromeaba con eso y cada vez que escuchaba ese extraño pero lindo sonido volver luego de varios segundos, él se reía.

"¿Sabes qué Max...? Olvídalo." Dijo ella firmemente, para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia las escaleras.

De pronto el viejo Max Thunderman parecía volver y eso no le agradó mucho a Phoebe, así que prefirió preguntarle más tarde sobre la foto y subir a su habitación hasta que se le pasara el hipo. No es que estuviera molesta con él, solo que quería quedarse más con la imagen de ese Max amable y cortés que se lleva bien con su hermana.

 **Viernes 26 de diciembre del 2014**  
 **2:48 AM**

Más de 6 horas pasaron desde que Phoebe subió rápidamente a su habitación. Como a las 10 de la noche Barb subió a preguntarle si quería jugar Monopoly con ellos pero la encontró dormida, así que la dejó descansar. Después fue por Max a su guarida pero él también estaba dormido así que volvió a la sala para jugar con Hank, Billy y Nora. Ahora todos ganaron al menos una vez, pues sin Max o Phoebe acaparando todas las propiedades, el juego se volvía más ameno para la familia.

El hipo de Phoebe desapareció como 15 minutos después, pero como se recostó en su cama para ver si se le quitaba más rápido, terminó durmiéndose ahí, por lo que ya no pudo resolver sus dudas sobre la foto. Ni siquiera pudo cambiarse la ropa que traía.

Ahora, siendo casi 3 de la madrugada, se encontraba ahí en medio de su cama, con una cobija con la que apenas pudo cubrirse inconscientemente, y con la luz de la luna entrando por su ventana, iluminando levemente su rostro. Se veía tan tranquila que cualquiera que la viera ahora, trataría de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla.

Inesperadamente, se escuchó el ligero ruido de una puerta abriéndose, y justo después volvió a cerrarse, casi sin producir algún ruido. Momentos después, la cama de Phoebe empezó a presionarse con el peso de una persona desconocida. Ella no se dio cuenta de esto, hasta que empezó a escuchar una voz que la llamaba:

"Despierta solecito... ¿Pheebs?"

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que la voz que creía escuchar era real, así que lentamente abrió los ojos, y cuando por fin pudo ver bien en la oscura habitación, vio que Max estaba sentado justo a su izquierda, y parecía tener la misma sonrisa que cuando recibió su regalo. Obviamente ella no esperaba verlo en su habitación, y mucho menos en medio de la noche. Tal vez solo fueron ideas suyas, pero creyó escuchar que Max la llamó 'solecito' pero... seguro lo soñó.

"¡Max! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó ella bajando la voz, mientras se sentaba en la cama, un poco sobresaltada al ver a su hermano tan cerca de ella.

"Es que... sentí que te molestaste conmigo por lo del hipo y... ya me conoces, no me gusta pelear contigo así que... vine a disculparme." Le explicó Max, un poco nervioso.

Entonces, Phoebe extendió su brazo para encender la lámpara que tenía en su mesita de noche, e iluminó su cuarto con una tenue luz, aunque suficiente para ver a su hermano con más claridad. Ahora lo veía directamente a los ojos muy pensativa, tratando de asimilar las palabras que decía.

"¿Tu... viniste a disculparte? Pero si nunca lo haces. ¿Es una de tus bromas?" Lo cuestionó ella, tratando de hablar lo más bajo que podía.

"¿Una de mis bromas? Emm... Pheebs, has estado actuando un poco rara desde la mañana. ¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Max, sin poder entender su pregunta.

"¿Yo actuando rara? Celebraste la navidad con nosotros, te vestiste como duende, hiciste budín de higo, jugaste Monopoly con nosotros y me diste este hermoso regalo." Dijo esto último señalando el dije que aún tenía en su cuello. "¿Y yo soy la rara?" Continuó diciendo Phoebe, en un intento por buscar respuesta a su raro comportamiento.

"Pero yo siempre hago eso Pheebs. Oye... ¿segura que te sientes bien amor?" Le contestó Max, mientras le ponía su mano derecha en la frente, como si quisiera saber si tenía fiebre.

Pero ella apenas pudo sentir su mano en su frente, porque con la última palabra que escuchó salir de sus labios, sintió que su corazón dio un vuelvo, su piel se erizó por completo y sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron como platos, quedando estupefacta. Él seguía esperando su respuesta pero Phoebe no decía absolutamente nada. Simplemente no podía.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien?" Volvió a preguntarle Max, llevando su mano desde su frente hasta su mejilla, con lo que pudo saber que las palabras que creyó escuchar anteriormente no las había imaginado.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Alcanzó a decir Phoebe, una vez que salió de su asombro, elevando también su voz.

"Ya sé, ya sé que prometimos ir más despacio pero... no puedo evitarlo Pheebs." Le explicó Max.

"¿Qué? No te entiendo Max. ¿De qué estás hablando?" Respondió ella, sin saber a lo que se refería.

"Hablo de... nosotros." Le contestó Max, mientras tomaba su mano lentamente.

Los latidos de Phoebe se aceleraban más y más con cada segundo que pasaba, sus mejillas habían tomado un ligero tono rojizo, y en cuanto sintió el contacto de sus manos, apenas podía parpadear. Ella no alcanzaba a comprender a qué se refería con 'nosotros'.

De pronto, Phoebe tomó su distancia y se puso de pie al otro lado de su cama. Su mente aún trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando pero aún seguía en shock. Desde donde estaba pudo verlo mejor, Max estaba vestido con la ropa con la que solía dormir, pants, camiseta, pantuflas. Probablemente venía de su cuarto. Continuó mirando a su hermano mientras caminó un poco hasta hallarse en medio de su habitación. Él permaneció sentado en su cama.

"¿Nosotros...? ¿A qué te refieres con... nosotros?" Preguntó ella muy preocupada.

Entonces, Max se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella.

"Me refiero a... nuestra relación Pheebs. Hoy se cumple un año desde el día en que nos prometimos en Metroburgo que estaríamos juntos pasara lo que pasara. ¿Recuerdas?" Le explicó Max, con una seria voz.

Phoebe no entendía una sola palabra de lo que decía. No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pues obviamente recordaría tener una relación secreta con su propio hermano, así que permaneció justo donde estaba, con la mirada baja, inmóvil. De pronto Max caminó hasta ella y lentamente tomó sus manos, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, y se encontrara con sus ojos café oscuro viendo directamente a los suyos.

"¿Max?" Dijo ella, con una voz muy baja.

"Phoebe..." Musitó suavemente mientras con sus brazos rodeaba su cintura, acercándose más y más.

"Max..." Respondió ella luego de colocar sus manos sobre su pecho. Estaba tratando de frenarlo nerviosamente.

Ahora sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, y Max casi podía sentir los latidos de su hermana contra su pecho. Ninguno de ellos dejaba de mirarse, y ahora Phoebe bajaba su mirada hacia los labios de su hermano, jamás los había visto tan cerca como ahora y no podía creer la situación a la que estaba siendo arrastrada.

"Max... esto está mal." Trató de decirle pero apenas podía hablar. "Nos van a escuchar" Continuó diciendo lentamente.

"No me importa Phoebe. Te amo." Le dijo Max, mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

En tan solo un parpadeo, sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso. Al principio su contacto era algo tímido, por lo que su beso parecía muy dulce al principio, pero cuando Max llevó su mano izquierda hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello, poco a poco sus lenguas se unieron apasionadamente. Las manos de Phoebe ya no empujaban su pecho para alejarlo, ahora estaban rodeando su cuello en un intento por acercarlo más a ella, pero haciendo también que su beso se volviera más intenso con cada segundo que pasaban juntos.

Se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, sus labios se movían con tal harmonía que apenas podían sentir sus propias respiraciones. Fue tan satisfactorio para ambos. Era el primer beso de Phoebe y lo estaba teniendo con su propio hermano gemelo. Su otra mitad.

En ese preciso momento todo desapareció a su alrededor, solo estaban ellos dos besándose en medio de una habitación vacía. Ninguno de los dos podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el otro, y no parecían querer que este beso terminara. Ambos disfrutaban de ese cálido contacto entre sus labios, sobre todo Phoebe.

En medio de su pasión, Phoebe pudo separarse un poco de sus labios, sólo para decirle:

"Te amo Max..."

"También te amo, con toda mi alma..."

* * *

De repente todo se iluminó con una brillante luz blanca. Phoebe no podía ver absolutamente nada, no entendía qué era lo que pasaba. Pronto se encontró sola en un espacio vacío. Nada había a su alrededor. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero todo a su alrededor seguía en blanco. Acto seguido, todo se cubrió con una espesa oscuridad, y Phoebe comenzó a tener un extraño sentimiento que la mantuvo en una constante preocupación.

 **Jueves 25 de diciembre del 2014**  
 **07:12 AM**

Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación. Llevó una mano a su corazón solo para sentir los mismos latidos que sintió no hace mucho. Finalmente comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, todo había sido sólo un sueño. Phoebe aún estaba en shock, seguía sin poder creer lo que había visto. Todo le parecía tan real, apenas podía aceptar que todo lo que había experimentado en las últimas 24 horas, era solo ficticio.

Fue por todo lo que vio... Max, la nieve, el budín de higo, el Monopoly, los regalos, su dije, el hipo, su beso... todo era solo un sueño. Lo sospechó al principio pero jamás se imaginó que ese inocente sueño terminaría en un beso incestuoso con su gemelo. Apenas pasó un minuto desde que despertó, y ya estaba extrañando esa realidad que la había hecho tan feliz. Lentamente se giró hacia su izquierda, y con su mano derecha, trató de buscar el dije que Max le regaló, pero no había nada alrededor de su cuello. Una triste expresión se dibujó en su rostro.

Estaría engañándose a sí misma si dijera que no estaba pensando en Max ahora mismo. Y mientras se esforzaba por recordar cada pequeño detalle con los ojos cerrados, lentamente llevó dos de sus dedos hasta sus labios, como si tratara de recordar la última parte de su sueño. Pero no había labios que la besaran. Conforme pasaran las horas, ella olvidaría este sueño más y más, igual que con cualquier otro sueño, y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Pero de pronto escuchó unos ruidos a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó en la cama, puso más atención y alcanzó a escuchar lo que parecían ser cascabeles navideños. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

Se levantó de su cama muy rápido, se puso sus botas verdes y salió de su habitación para ver de dónde provenían esos cascabeles. Al salir de ahí, se encontró con Hank y Barb saliendo de su recámara. Supuso que ese ruido también los había despertado, y estaban tan confundidos como ella.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién hace tanto ruido?" Le preguntó a Barb, sin saber lo que pasaba.

"No tengo idea" Respondió ella, un poco preocupada.

"Vamos a ver." Agregó Hank, tomando a Barb de la mano.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el pasillo y esta vez, Phoebe los siguió rápidamente, con una rara expresión en su rostro. Todo le parecía tan similar, era casi igual a como pasó en su sueño. Poco después, volteó hacia atrás y vio que Billy y Nora salieron de su habitación para alcanzarlos.

Después de eso, continuó caminando entre Hank y Barb, hasta que por fin llegó a las escaleras. Y mientras las bajaba, se quedó impactada con lo que vio ahí.

"¡Despierten dormilones, es navidad!" Exclamó Max muy entusiasmado.

Max Thunderman estaba junto al árbol de navidad, vestido con un traje verde y agitando unos cascabeles tan fuerte como podía.

"¿Por qué Max se vistió así?" Les preguntó Hank, un poco asustado por lo que fuera que planeara su hijo.

"No lo sé." Respondió Phoebe, sorprendida con lo que veía.

"¡Feliz navidad mi hermosa familia!" Les dijo a todos sin dejar de sonreír.

Viendo la reacción de todos, Phoebe se dio cuenta de que las cosas no estaban pasando igual que en su sueño, esta vez era la realidad, y aunque aún le pensara que era raro que Max se portara así en frente de todos, ahora estaba segura de que las cosas no serían tal y como ella las recordaba. Vio de reojo la foto familiar y estaba igual que antes. Todo parecía normal.

"¿Por qué Max está actuando así?" Les preguntó Barb igual de confundida que su esposo.

"Aún no lo sé." Contestó Phoebe, sin poder dejar de ver a su hermano.

Y mientras se acercaba al sofá, Phoebe trató de convencerse a sí misma, de que no había sido solo un sueño, y que en alguna parte, tal vez en algún universo paralelo, ellos aún seguían compartiendo eso beso prohibido, sin preocuparse por nada. Por supuesto ese sueño sería un secreto que nadie tenía porque saber.

"Tal vez en otra vida." Pensó Phoebe con cierta desilusión.

Fin


End file.
